There's a Serial killer In My Bed
by Corpse's Posion
Summary: Years after the shows were over and many had rode the stardom to bare nothingness, out of nowhere a crime was committed. A horrific crime scene with no body left the entire city studded. With no leads, the crime slowly fell into the backs of people's minds until another disappeared the same way. Let's just say, I hope you like ice cream with that.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

Hello everyone! After a rather long break due to writer's block, etc., etc.. I've returning with another fan fiction! This time one about a rather new ship with I totally adore, Mal and Courtney. So, looking through the feedback on my stories, I've noticed a trend, it seems my more horror, morbid stories get the most reviews and favorites. So for now on, I'll just stick to romantic horror and we will se where that leaves us! :D

So, without further to do, I hope you enjoy this bloody, sweet story inspired by a picture I saw on DA.

And with the author notes out of the way (for now) let's continue with: _There's a Serial Killer In My Bed_


	2. A Day In The Life Of

**Courtney**

 _Where do I start? It's been almost three years but the man who I lay next to still gives me butterflies. And he looks so sweet when he sleeps. It's taken a while, and a few failures from point A to B, but I believe I'm finally here. I'm finally in love. Not some teenager fling, or a crush never meant to be, but with him I've found love. The promise of a future, the hope of a family but above all, the answer to a question, will I ever have a happily ever after?_

I shut my diary and placed it on my nightstand, a smil curving my soft lips. With a gentle hum, I clicked the dull, yellowing glow of the lamp off and turned to glaze upon my lover one last time. With him, I found things clearer. He was one who didn't only want to change me but, he wanted me to change him as well. For the passed two years and six months, we've been changing each other and helping one another to be a well rounded individual.

"Going to bed, or are you going to stare at me all night? Do I any have to remind you you have a test in the morning on the executive branch?" his voice was deep, soothing and dripped with sleep.

With a giggle, I nodded and slid further under the satin sheets. I turned facing away from him and settled comfortably into my pillow. "Sorry, I was just taking a small peek."

He sighed, a slight chuckle as he turn to wrap me in his strong arms and hold me close to his chest. "So, we call five minutes stares 'peeks' do we?"

"Oh shut up!" I huffed, kissing his slightly hairy forearm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess."

 **Morning**

 **Mal's turn**

When I awoke I was alone. I lay on my back and blinked, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the ever blinding light the sun's ray produced as they radiated through the blinds. A sigh escaped my throat, it's time to get up and do this thing again.

I didn't necessary leap out of bed and into the air like one of my little personalities would have. No, in the mornings I'm more like the old man inside me. My legs shifted and fell over the edge of the bed. I hissed as the sole of my feet came into contact with the freezing wooden floor boards.

Did I tell that woman to leave the heat on? If she isn't carefully she's going to turn my into a popsicle one of these days!

I stood, nice and slow and stretched out my arms with a yawn. Arching my back, I heard two pops and shrugged my shoulders. Time for a shower.

I shuffled to the bathroom and stepped over all of the bras littering the floor as I made my way to the showers. I turned on the highest setting and shimmed my hips as I slipped out of my only article of clothing, briefs.

The hot water stung numbly as it hit my toned chest. I fell water droplets roll down my abdomen. I just kept slowly blinking, waiting for my brain to kick it. If it doesn't then that's okay, I can work without it.

The soap bar caressed my chest and arms and left behind it a trail of white suds. I squirted shampoo directly in my damp hair and scrubbed my scalp. Isn't this how guys start the day? A quick shower, washing their hair when they can be bothered to? And cliche enough comes the rinse and the white towel wrapping around my waist.

I got out and when directly to shave, making sure it was nice and close. She hates an unclean face. So much better than that snotty red heaed brat Mike liked.

Chuckling, I walked out, opened my dressed and took out my clothes. I work as a tattooer, mainly because I like the rough crowds who hang their but really because I need to provide for her.

Everything in my life I do for her. And if one asks, I'm quick to snap _'I do it all. I support her, I provide for her, I care for her, and I protect her. You know why? Because I like to do it. Now go mind your own damn business.'_

Strangely enough I don't get a lot of people asking about our relationship anymore. I thought I was being friendly. _Enough._

She left breakfast for me on the dining table. Right next to a brown paper bag with a heart shaped post-it note on it with the little menu and of course her lip stick stain. I took it off and held the paper to my lips. Our lips connect like magnets, even if it's only a print. Closing my eyes, I let our lips contact and I savour the sweet little kiss.

 _Now I can eat breakfast._

 **Courtney**

It's ten thirty-two in the morning. My test is over, I finished first but is that really a surprise?

I attend law school, I'm not sure what I want to formally be, he thinks I'm make a good lawyer and I think detective. I smile, giggling silently into my hand. I wish I could be home, but like he said, one of us needs a good education. One of us needs a good job in the future. Whatever the future holds for us, I'll never forget the sacrifice he made. Sacrificing his own education for mine. I have two more classes before I go get lunch with Bridgette and Gwen. They are my only friends from the island.

Bridgette is studying to be an ocean biologist and Gwen is an art major. Gwen dates Trent again, he is a singer now, going around singing little gigs here and there to pay the bills and whatnot. While Bridgette dumped Geoff and now she's with a guy named Steve I think. I don't know, I'm just glad she left him. He was a loser who was only bringing her down. Speaking of which, last time I logged into Facebook, he was dating Lindsay. What a player.

I have about ten minutes until I head to my next class. I want to call him but, I'm afraid he's awake or busy eating his breakfast. Plus, he doesn't really like when I do things like call and text during school. He's afraid I'm getting distracted from my courses. So instead, I sit under a shady oak and twiddle my thumbs. Nervous habit.

 **Third Person**

You know they say opposites attract? Well it's true. After all her past boyfriends and crushes, Courtney got a 'LIKE' on one of her FaceBook picture from a name she didn't recognize. The name kept spamming her with likes until finally she messaged the owner, which happened to be Mal. The two talked and talked. First it was long distance dating but after graduation they moved into a small flat together and you know how it goes, they are basically inseparable.

But, that's most characters in this story that them. I bet you want to know where's that snake Heather? Well, she's a model and a bit of a reality TV star with her husband, Alejandro, and their son, Antonio. Those two lovebirds married the instant Heather's period was two months late. They where both sixteen and now their little bundle of joy is turning five soon. Time flies when your stuck changing diapers.

As for Geoff, let let's just say Courtney doesn't check social media often these days. Why would she? Her whole world revolves around Mal, school and her friends. So she really has no reason to. But, if she did, she would know Geoff did make it to college and now he is in a frat, blowing through his parent's money like a six year old in a field of dandelions. He lives with that famous punk, no surprise, and is currently thinking to get in contact with Bridgette. Sadly for him, she checks FaceBook as much a Courtney does, once every four to five months.

Saying of Duncan! Well, he's not quite over Courtney and who can blame him? It must be tough knowing he cheated on the only girl besides his mother who loved enough to try to get him on the right path in life. He works as a tattoo artist, well that what he talks his parents. Truth be told, the guy is a candy man. _And his 'sweets' are exactly legal._

Now, what about Justin? Would it shock anyone to know he's a model and an actor? No, well maybe the fact he dates Beth will. Yeah, after her braces and then awkward ponytail stage, she discovered makeup and a hair straightener. Apparently she looks good now.

And lastly, how about we learn a little more about everyone's favorite little dirt ball? Scott went back to his farm. He enjoys shoveling twenty pounds of animal feces a day and can be found cuddling up to Zoey it his free life. What, though I was going to say Dawn? No, she sorta of read his auroa and decided to steer clear of that life. Zoey on the other hand is too naive to care. Don't believe me? Ask mal about her, he still has nightmares.

Now but to the point, Courtney is now in her next class while miles away Mal is tattooing a snake around a biker's upper arm. Not every interesting so, I've save your brain the misery and skip to the good part.

 _You can thank me later._

 **Afternoon**

 **Courtney**

After lunch, I had one more course and now I'm done for the day. The joy of loading yourself with courses in high school is it makes college a breeze. That and the fact I like to take a few online courses.

Today after school I had three plans. Yoga, book club with Gwen and walk on the beach shore with Mal. A smile was glued to my face, he'll be home soon. The problem with his job is he can work two hour one day and ten hours the next.

Slipping my black ballet flats off, I sit my backpack on the sofa and walk into the kitchen for a snack. An apple and two cheese sticks, perfect, I don't want to get fill now anyway in case he has a dinner planned.

Grabbing my laptop and the remote, I sit on the couch by my backpack and kick my feet up on the coffee table. In under a minute, I'm watching my favorite show on Netflix, logging into my student sign in page to continue my studies and murdering a cheese stick.

 **Mal**

Where was I? Well I'll tell you were I'm not, it the tattoo parlor. No, I checked out like an hour ago. I had to make a few trips to insure everything goes perfect tonight.

What? I'm a romantic type, it can't be helped.

But, if this idiot doesn't giving me the right order in ten minutes, _I'm going to rearrange his face in a way that can't be helped._

 **So! That's the first really chapter. I thought I'd do character point of view and then a third person sum up basically. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try to get this series done in a month starting today.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, please favorite and review. it helps me out a lot to know you guys are interested enough to comment after reading it.**

 **Also! If you think you know how dies first, tell me! If you're correct I might just say so in the next chapter :)**

 **This chapter's question: What's the surprise? Tell me what you guys think it is!**


End file.
